


just an act

by hyunlvr



Series: tbz valentines [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Best Friends, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, a few vulgarities but nothing too explicit!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunlvr/pseuds/hyunlvr
Summary: hyunjae gets his decade-long bestfriend, juyeon to pose as his boyfriend for a valentine's day event all for fried chicken.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Series: tbz valentines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154711
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	just an act

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! this was uploaded later than i had initially planned it to be but i got carried away reading all the other fics, i forgot about mine so yeah here's my contribution to valentine's day this year! i really had fun with this one so i hope everyone will like it just as much as i do though if there are any mistakes, pls excuse it!
> 
> happy reading <3

**University’s IT couples wanted!**

**Are you and your significant other looking for something memorable to do this Valentine’s?**

**Come join us and take part in our shoot/interview session for the school’s magazine Valentine's day edition!**

**  
** **The school magazine publishing committee is looking for couples to be featured on this month's copy! We will be holding an interview session where the responses will be published followed by a photoshoot as part of the Valentine's Day celebrations!**

**The couple with the best photos taken will be featured on the front page of the school’s magazine and also stand a chance in winning $100 worth of vouchers from Kim’s Fried Chicken!**

**Sign up now!**

* * *

Hyunjae slurps on his cup of cold strawberry milkshake as he reads the content of the pink-coloured poster precisely, in awe when he reaches the part where it said that the winners would be awarded $100 fried chicken vouchers.  _ The hell… $100… fried chicken _ . Juyeon soon catches up with him before slinging an arm over his shoulder, confused at what the other was so engrossed in, “What are you reading?”

Hyunjae simply answers with a point of a finger, determined eyes still fixed on the vibrantly-coloured poster. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” he softly asks between sips of his milkshake, with expecting eyes as he turns to face Juyeon with full expectations. “Not really. You wanna join or something?”.

“Hell yeah? It’s $100 vouchers we are talking about here. Fried chicken? I’m in” he starts beating Juyeon’s arm playfully as he jumps on the spot, excited just thinking of how much fried chicken was in for him. On the contrary, Juyeon finds himself a little upset that he had to find out about Hyunjae’s change of relationship status through a competition announcement, not even through his Facebook status. A slight feeling of disappointment and betrayal in his chest. “What, you had a boyfriend all these while and you didn’t tell me?” which cuts Hyunjae’s excitement short.

“What? No? I’m asking you to come sign up with me duh” Hyunjae rolls his eyes jokingly, a little annoyed that Juyeon didn’t quite get plan of his. “Me? Us? Why?”

The expecting smile falls off when he reads the confusion plastered all over Juyeon’s face, “Nevermind then” giving the other a forced tight-lipped smile before he storms off in a huff, ignoring Juyeon’s “yah” as he catwalks through the school corridor. “What I meant was we aren’t a couple, how do we enter?” Juyeon questions, grabbing Hyunjae’s arm to have him turn to face him.  _ Not that I would mind it if we were though,  _ he whispers just loud enough for him to hear. 

“We act? I mean they are probably gonna quiz us on how well we know each other and I’m confident enough that I know you better than anyone else in this world.” beating his chest comically. Juyeon looks at him dearly as he listens to Hyunjae proudly claiming himself to be the walking Juyeon textbook.  _ No Hyunjae, there are so many things that you still don’t know about me,  _ but Juyeon still smiles. “And after that, we just have to pose” which he pauses momentarily to pull Juyeon over such that they were both now standing in front of the mirror placed along the school corridor “I don’t know if anyone thinks the way I do but our faces, together side by side, does all the work.” Juyeon just scoffs as he looks at the other in the reflection.  _ You make everything seem so easy. _

“Ok I’m 50% convinced but what if they ask us to act like we are really a couple for the shoot? You okay with me- touching you like… that? Even if all this was just an act”. Skinship wasn’t something either of them feared, like the way Hyunjae loved clinging onto Juyeon’s arm while walking or how Juyeon loved having his arm around the other’s shoulder, it wasn’t a big deal for them. But being best friends for a decade did make them realise that one of the main reasons they came this far was the mutual respect they had for each other and for the line that separates what is okay and what isn’t in their friendship. And that this plan, might just make them both cross it.

Hyunjae ponders over the question seriously.  _ What do couples do? Hug, hold hands, and…. Nah no way they would make us kiss, right?  _ He scrunches his face at the thought of it.

“Well it’s only a day’s job, I can put up with it professionally I’m sure. But, if you aren’t, then it’s fine I can ask Younghoon to join me instead.” Hyunjae smiles reassuringly while patting Juyeon’s broad shoulders as a sign of understanding.

Younghoon. Suddenly, Juyeon wanted to roll his eyes, his heart hurting a little that he could hear the cries in him. Hyunjae could’ve said Sunwoo from Biology class or Jacob from the Guitar Ensemble and it would be fine. Every other man would be fine but Juyeon was not going to let Hyunjae pose all lovey dovey with Younghoon. The name Younghoon just brings out Juyeon’s protective instincts but let’s not dig into their past. For short, he was jealous knowing Younghoon was the other guy Hyunjae was closely acquainted to.

“Oh no no, I think I’m a better pick. I’m sold.” he quickly shoots down the suggestion.

He watches as Hyunjae jumps in excitement before him. It’s amazing how Hyunjae would do anything for fried chicken, he thinks, but it’s even more amazing how he would do anything for Hyunjae knowing it was just gonna leave him in despair.

* * *

And that's how they found themselves sitting in front of a group of interviewers the noon before Valentine’s day, the panel consisting of members from the school magazine’s publishing committee. The anxiety in Hyunjae creeps up when he manages to recognise a few faces seated across them.  _ “Ah shit what if they know all this was an act.”  _ he mumbles to himself. 

He doesn’t even realise how much his hands were trembling out of nervousness until Juyeon began enveloping his pale looking fingers with his. The sudden physical affection did snap him out of it thankfully, his heart feeling a little relieved. He needed it. It brings a smile to his face as he reminisces about how Juyeon was there at every important milestone in his life and he was grateful that it was Juyeon out of all people because no one could offer the same amount of comfort Juyeon provided. Juyeon is different, of course and Hyunjae liked it that he was different. Different was what he needed. He starts intertwining their fingers together before looking up towards the interviewers with confidence.  _ This is an act anyways, let’s just go all the way. _

“Wow Hyunjae I didn’t know you were dating Juyeon” one of them spoke.  _ Ah Ji Hyun, this bitch.  _ “You guys don’t really act like a couple though” she snickers. Hyunjae was well aware of what his ex-project groupmate, who happened to be a part of the panel, was hinting at when he saw the unamused look on her face. But the beef they had was not going to come in the way of his $100 chicken. Hyunjae wanted to win this with Juyeon, more than anyone else. Fuck the chicken, he wanted to win. 

“Well, we wanted to keep the relationship private” he takes a glance towards Juyeon who gave him an assuring look before he continued, “besides, we were already bestfriends to begin with, a label to our relationship wouldn’t be much of a change physically”. His increasingly rapid beating heart was able to take a break when he sensed the other interviewers seemingly impressed by his confidence. Good job. 

Juyeon just nods softly, letting the Hyunjae take the wheel first while he rubs over the other’s thumb softly to calm him down when he feels the nervousness in his eyes. 

“Oh, well okay” she laughs sarcastically, “Now, Juyeon, I heard you are one to play with many girls, care to tell us how your life changed after you started dating? Don’t you miss your wild life”.  _ This bitch did not _ . Hyunjae was so riled up at that moment that he would really throw something in her direction if it wasn’t for Juyeon caressing his arm to calm him down. He could understand if she hated him because afterall, he was the one who made her fail the Linguistics module during peer evaluation last semester but Juyeon, Juyeon didn’t deserve any of this.  _ Why is she even bringing that up?  _ Hyunjae scoffs in annoyance, but it wasn’t like he had a better comeback. It wasn’t even his turn to answer.

  
  


“Play with many girls? If that’s what you think it is then, I can’t help it but as much as I’m aware, it’s Hyunjae first before anything, even if I’m busy or hurt” he pauses his sentence to look at Hyunjae,”him first before anything, anyone, always” he says with a smile, eyes full of sincerity Hyunjae almost fell for it for a moment that he had to shake his head slightly to get rid of his thoughts.

He was well aware Juyeon’s history with girls and truthfully speaking, he wasn’t a fan of it either, seeing the way how the rumours of the other were constantly being thrown around loosely in school.  _ Juyeon’s a fuckboy. He dates someone new every week. _ But he was confident he knew Juyeon better than anyone else did so when the other said, “they’re all just friends, really. I’m just a social butterfly”, Hyunjae took his words as it is. He knew better to trust his best friend than all the petty girls who also happened to be rejected by Juyeon before.

Above all, Hyunjae was before anything or anyone, and he knew that, so it’s not like he had much to worry about anyway. But it was the first time his decade-long best friend ever said it so openly so it doesn’t stop his fragile heart from making a somersault in his chest when he hears it. He was in a blushing mess that he would actually thank someone if they poured a bucket of cold water above him right now. There obviously wasn’t any good in asking your best friend to fake being your boyfriend for a day, even if it’s for chicken. 

“You know, now that you mentioned it, my life didn’t change that much. In fact, it got better. Being his best friend for over 10 years made me realise that I’ve always wanted to do more with him. I’ve always envied couples who got to hold hands, hug one another and kiss. I think that’s when I realised I liked him more than a friend, because I suddenly desired to do all those with him, I wanted to tell him I love him each time when we were together and I never got to do that in the past but I can now. I can proudly tell him I’ve loved him half my life and that I will too in the future.” 

Ok that’s it, Hyunjae doesn’t even realise how absorbed he was into this drama until he feels a tear roll down his cheek.  _ Wow, when did his acting even become this good _ . He quickly turns away to rub the tear off his cheeks, hoping his concealer wouldn’t crease. Juyeon probably didn’t mean anything he said but here Hyunjae was tearing up over the sincerity he felt in Juyeon’s words.

Thanks to Juyeon, this probably shut Ji Hyun up for good now that she was looking away and clearing her throat constantly, probably out of embarrassment and for once Hyunjae felt accomplished.

“You guys are the cutest and your looks complement each other so well. I must say the both of you really impressed all of us. You may expect to hear good news! Please proceed to the changing rooms for your outfits and the photography team will see you in the studio shortly after” one of the interviewers speaks up on behalf of the panel after having a brief discussion. 

Hyunjae smiles gleefully and takes a glance at his best friend who mirrored the expression he had on himself as they both stood up to bow. When they were finally out of the interview room in which Hyunjae thinks was more of an interrogation room, Hyunjae fixes an unsettling gaze towards Juyeon, “wow you sure deserve an Oscar for your performance” hands still intertwined with the other. Juyeon didn’t answer nor react to the comment though, instead just pulling Hyunjae along as they strided towards the changing room, hearts full knowing they winged the interview.

* * *

As instructed, they were made to enter the changing room that was filled with racks full of clothing from various clothing brands which made the pair go wow in amazement.

“Basically, you are free to choose any outfit here. Just make sure to match your outfits! The both of you are okay with sharing a changing room right?” 

Juyeon had 101 reasons to say no today since his heart was acting up but before he could even get to it, the lady was already sending them a teasing wink on her way out. Seeing Hyunjae topless was definitely not a new discovery considering he had even seen the other naked even. This shouldn’t be an issue but that was years back and it’s different now. Or is it? 

“Why is your face so red?” Juyeon hurriedly fans himself when Hyunjae moves himself a little closer to check out the redness on his face. “Don’t tell me you’re actually shy,” he smirks “C’mon we always change in front of each other and even showered together when we were young. This is nothing!” he laughs in disbelief.

“Ye-yeah it’s just really hot in here you know” Juyeon awkwardly answers, still fanning himself while trying to loosen his collar that felt like it was choking him. The changing room was actually pretty cramped that they barely had any space to roam around freely. But having a cramped changing room also indirectly meant that standing close together was very much likely, inevitable. 

Hyunjae begins walking over to lock the door and Juyeon momentarily loses it when his wild, lowkey dirty and erotic thoughts clouded his vision that he had to physically slap himself out of it to get rid of the dirty thoughts he had of locking changing room doors. 

Yes he was definitely being weird today amidst all these that he couldn’t even process why he had taken a step back when he saw Hyunjae walking in his direction. Today was odd, from the way his feelings had started taking control over his body and soul. 

“Hm let’s wear red? You okay with red?” Juyeon simply nods, not being able to get himself to utter a word before he immediately proceeds to look around for red clothes that seemed to match the colour of his flustered face at that point of time. Juyeon quickly settles for a red leather jacket over a black dress shirt, paired with a pair of black skinny jeans that did his long slender legs justice. Surprisingly, undressing himself and getting clothed in front of Hyunjae wasn’t as much of a big deal like he imagined, seeing how he was ready in a jiffy, now checking himself out in front of the long mirror.

A few fixes on his hair and makeup, “Hey I’m done, wanna take a loo- wow” words suddenly unable to leave the tip of his tongue when he looks at the view before him; Hyunjae bent down, left in just his undies. Which should signal for Juyeon to look away but the man catches himself continuing to stare at the bare masterpiece in front of him.  _ God, I’m such a pervert. Checking your best friend out? Unforgivable,  _ he mumbles under his breath, shifting his gaze away to look in the mirror. It was no surprise that his face was now of the same colour as the jacket he was wearing, he was sexually aroused for once.

The milky white skin, the defined abs, the toned back muscles and the thick strong looking thighs, Juyeon feels like a fucking pervert.  _ Lee Juyeon, that is your best friend. Stop being horny for God sake. _

“These skinny jeans are barely allowing me to breathe.” Yeah barely allowing Juyeon to breathe too just looking at the denim that was tightly hugging Hyunjae’s ass. “Anyways can you help me with the buttons at the back of this sweater” Hyunjae shouts over to his best friend that was frozen to the ground, staring into space. “Huh, oh yeah sure” he brings himself back to reality before rushing over.

Hyunjae stands up straight to allow Juyeon to assist him with the buttons that were out of reach while he stood in front of the mirror for some last touches to his hair and makeup, thankfully still unaware of the circus in Juyeon’s mind. When his knuckles accidentally come into contact with the other’s skin, Juyeon shivers from the touch which catches Hyunjae’s attention, unknown to him that the other had been observing him through the reflection of the mirror. “Hey you okay there, you seem so out of it ever since we walked in here” Hyunjae asks with a worried expression on his face. 

“Yeah, i’m fine”. It’s not like he himself could understand this situation anyway. He proceeds to fold his change of clothes neatly into his bag while Hyunjae chooses to complete his outfit with a red beret he found on one of the shelves.

“Oh shit” Juyeon blurts out when he turns himself to face the other again.

“Why? Do I look like shit?”

“Yes-I mean no, nevermind let’s just go” he zooms out in a split second, leaving a dumbfounded Hyunjae alone in front of the mirror. “He’s definitely acting weird.” but Hyunjae shrugs it off.

* * *

Juyeon regrets it. He starts regretting his choices now that they were made to pose in front of the pink backdrop for the camera and he literally has no freaking idea how couples posed.  _ Shit, how do we pose? _ Much to his dismayt, neither did Hyunjae know where to start when the cameraman started chanting ‘pose like a normal couple’ repeatedly.

“Uh so do we hold hands or what?” Hyunjae whispers almost unnoticed. “I don’t know. Let’s just do it.” And so they held hands while standing side by side, still awkward though as if they were strangers being paid to pose.

The awkwardness obviously doesn’t get past the cameraman who was still trying to motivate them, “Why are you guys so awkward? The interviewers told me the both of you had excellent chemistry. We need more!” he ruffles his hair, “Think of this of your wedding shoot! Hyunjae, think of this as the first shoot the both of you are having after Juyeon here, proposes to you”. Wedding shoot with your best friend. Yeah that doesn’t sound right for Hyunjae.

The past few hours was much of a shocking revelation to Hyunjae. He had come to a conclusion that he was indeed delusional. The moment the cameraman says it, he’s there picturing himself, getting proposed to by Juyeon, the both of them sharing a wide smile between kisses as their arms wrapped around one another.  _ Should he propose in a garden full of pink and yellow flowers or should he propose by the beach? _

Well time to put his delusional self to good use before the two of them get thrown out when the plan comes to light. He turns his head over to look at Juyeon who surprisingly was already looking at him, “Let’s just go all the way.”, “All the way? Okay”. They nodded in unison.

The shoot went on for half an hour with the photographer complimenting the pair non-stop, calling them ‘naturals’, ‘made for one another’, ‘compatible’ - all the vocabulary there was to describe couples. They had their hands around one another most of the time, Juyeon carrying Hyunjae bridal style while they smiled happily, making funny faces while back hugging for the camera and even went on to make pouty lips while facing each other. All these for the $100 chicken vouchers. 

“Last 10 minutes!” Last 10 minutes and they were out of poses. It’s hard to believe but they’ve exhausted almost all the possible poses that could be found in a couple’s dictionary and though it may seem like a lot, Hyunjae knows this wasn’t enough to win. Especially not when he accidentally saw the photos from the previous shoot featuring another couple. They kissed, and Juyeon and him didn’t. _ I’m really not gonna kiss my best friend for $100 worth of chicken, am I? _ He hesitates for awhile but  _ You know what, we’re already this far, fuck it,  _ he mumbles to himself before pulling Juyeon in for a kiss on the cheek as they posed for the camera. A kiss on the cheek wasn’t gonna win the previous couple’s french kiss but let’s just give it a go.

Juyeon stiffens a little at the sudden display of affection but quickly plays along. “You can beat me up later, but I really want my fried chicken so play along” he barely hears Hyunjae whisper unintelligibly into his cheek. He wasn’t sure where and how the sudden surge of confidence came about but his hands found themselves to rest on Hyunjae’s waist as he pulled the other in closer while he flashing a grinny smile towards the camera. 

Hyunjae takes it as a signal to pull away from the kiss but the grip on his waist felt a little stronger making him naturally turn to face Juyeon, who already was face to face with him and Hyunjae swears he sees the latter’s lingering eyes on his lips.  _ Oh so this is the concept he’s going for.  _

Hyunjae teases the exact way back, except he tilts his head a little closer, totally ignoring the fact that they were of the same height that if anyone were to push his head forward, their lips would have definitely touched. “You’re teasing me huh” Juyeon says as he lets out a steamy breath.

“Says you”.

Juyeon looks up into his eyes. “All the way right?”. That was all Hyunjae remembers hearing from the other before he feels a pair of lips on his own. This was supposed to feel weird but all Hyunjae could process out of this was how Juyeon’s thin curled lips fitted perfectly in between the thin lips of his. Truthfully, he had a long list as to why he should start pulling back like the fact that this was his best friend but he found his lips taking control over his whole mind as he smiles while being kissed.

“And we are done, that was perfect! The kiss was so cute!” the photographer chimes in, breaking Hyunjae’s thoughts in a second. It’s a pity for the fact that they were both hungry for more, deep down. 

After being complimented endlessly for their chemistry and being sent back to the fitting room after the shoot, silence ensues, which was exactly what Hyunjae had expected. 

It’s wrong to be doing this with your best friend and their awkward expressions would tell so. “Uh you can use the room first, I’ll change after you.” Juyeon says coolly before looking down to look at his fidgeting feet. “Yeah sure” it was the only right thing to do. It’s not like Hyunjae would be insane enough to be acting like nothing ever happened in front of his best friend who he just kissed. But changing alone doesn't stop him from thinking about the incident, instead he just thinks about it more that it makes him come to a realisation, for his unspoken feelings.

* * *

“We’ll go over the photos tonight and the results will most likely be uploaded on our school’s homepage shortly after” in which the two nods to, before bowing to the in-charge and taking their leave. 

* * *

They both lived 10 minutes away from school but strangely enough, Juyeon felt like it was taking ages for them to arrive back home. Maybe it was because of the piercing silence, Hyunjae wasn’t sure, but it sure was killing him a little inside. They were never this quiet, like how on normal days they could talk for 10 minutes straight without pausing and it still wouldn’t be enough. Which was a slight contrast from today, 6 minutes in and none of them had uttered a single word. He knows why Juyeon wasn’t talking, the same reason why he isn’t saying anything too. They had crossed a line that was never meant to be crossed.

Juyeon was surprisingly the first to break the silence, with a soft “Yah” accompanied with a pat on the arm. “Shall we get some ice cream?” fingers pointing towards the convenience store on the other side of the street. Ice cream solves his problems anyways so he ultimately agrees without much hesitation. 

Despite sharing the same tub of ice cream, silence still fell upon them, only talking when there was a need to since they were both still very much lost in their thoughts, trying to find the right words to get out of this ordeal.

“So, um I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I shouldn’t have done it, I feel like-”

“Stop apologising. I was at fault too, it’s not like I didn’t kiss you back” Hyunjae cuts in and clears his throat, trying to ignore the gaze Juyeon had on him. Juyeon nods, “So, we are cool right? Nothing’s gonna change between us, right?” Hyunjae wants to tell him that a kiss isn’t going to change anything between them since it was all for show but then again best friends don’t kiss each other so he couldn’t bring himself to say it. And the fact that he had fallen too deep into this hole, a “we are going to be okay” isn’t going to solve much. 

“Um but I must say your acting today from the interview to the shoot today was really convincing, you should definitely audition to be an actor.” in hopes it would lighten the atmosphere between them while trying to subtly avert the topic.

Juyeon doesn’t answer. Even when Hyunjae forces a laughter out, Juyeon stays still, lips pursed together and his eyes still looking straight into Hyunjae’s. “And if I tell you it wasn’t an act?”

It makes Hyunjae choke but he thinks it must be him being drunk on this tub of mint chocolate ice cream which he doesn’t even know if it’s possible, but he definitely was misinterpreting Juyeon’s words. “Come again? I didn’t quite catch that.”   
  
“I wasn’t acting. The whole time, during the interview and the shoot, I was being genuine and sincere with my feelings and everything I said.” It was the only right thing Juyeon could think of at that moment. It’s not like he could hold back his feelings any longer and this chicken incident just proved that holding himself back just set things up for worse.

“To be honest, I really don’t care about the chicken, I’m just happy I got to do this with you.” Juyeon starts again. He notices how Hyunjae doesn’t move nor react to anything he’s been saying for the past minute so he takes it as his cue to leave though he did feel like staying on, clinging on to the last bit of hope left in his heart.  _ Hyunjae might feel the same _ . But, the silence that followed was a sign of disappointment.

“Don’t worry about it. I”ll get over it, over you.” well, he obviously can’t but it’s something he’ll deal with later. “I can love you still even if you don’t feel the same. I can love you still even if you decide to leave me. Because that’s what good friends are for, respecting one another, right? But I’m sorry, I don’t think I can ever stop loving you.” he gets up swiftly before walking out of the store at the verge of tears he had been trying to hold back.

“What in the world… so he’s saying..” Hyunjae stutters to himself as he takes a moment to process whatever had just happened. “But I wasn’t acting either.” he realises. Almost immediately, he grabs his bag, tossing the almost-finished ice cream tub in the trash can before running out of the store after his best friend. 

“Juyeon!” Juyeon doesn’t turn. “Juyeon, I swear to God stop running away from me”.

But Juyeon doesn’t stop. Instead all Hyunjae gets in return were broken sobs and cries. “Go away Hyunjae I want time alone!”

“But I want you!” Hyunjae barely shouts, panting heavily after trying to run after the other who was basically sprinting. That finally gets Juyeon to stop and turn though.

“You just left without even hearing me say my side of the story, that’s really hurtful Lee Juyeon” he starts off with some teasing to get the other to loosen up.

“Why do you think you were the first person that came to my mind when I needed a boyfriend, even if it’s just an act? As much as I love my chicken, I won’t ask just anyone to do it with me. You think I really would do all these for chicken? I wanted to do it with you, mostly.” he takes a few steps closer to the other who had stopped running frantically. “Juyeon I think it’s time we came to terms with our feelings. So, I just wanted to let you know that it’s you over chicken anytime, even if it’s $100” which makes Juyeon laugh undeniably. “Wow, I gave you a romantic confession and you tell me you would choose me over fried chicken?” 

“You don’t understand, my love for fried chicken is extraordinary..” in which Juyeon just covers his mouth before he starts rambling on and on about his history with fried chicken. 

“You said whatever you said in the interview earlier was true so,” Hyunjae looks at his feet shyly, “stick to your words and I’ll do the same? I’m willing to try for us if you are” he says before he takes a quick peek at the other whose wetface was met with a grin. 

“Ew wipe that cheeky grin off your face. You have yet to answer me by the way. Wait no way, you aren’t gonna say this is all some kind of a joke or a prank right, because I won’t hesitate to break your leg if it is” shoving a fist in Juyeon’s face which makes the break out in a fit of laughter.

Nothing good will ever come out of 2 oblivious best friends who are lowkey idiots in love, denying their love for one another. Exhibit A: Hyunjae and Juyeon. 

“I’m joking actually” Juyeon snickers before walking towards Hyunjae, pulling him into a sudden warm embrace though the other was trying his best to break free jokingly. “We’ll try this okay?” he whispers, seriously now.

Hyunjae loves the warmth. His whole body, including his heart feels warm from the presence and the embrace. “Okay. But first, will you let me go, my phone keeps vibrating in my pocket.” which makes them both grumble but it seemed like the phone required more attention than they needed for now. He unlocks his smartphone to see a notification in his mailbox. “Looks like the results are out”.

“So? Did we win?” Juyeon peers curiously from his side, trying to take a peek at the bright LED screen.

“Are you fucking kidding me. We are at second place???? There goes my fried chicken. I did all these for the fried chicken and we lost?” Hyunjae whines childishly, stomping his feet on the concrete ground repeatedly.

“Wow look at you. Just a moment ago, you were bragging about how you won’t use me for fried chicken and look at you now” Juyeon sulks.

“Okay okay, but let’s go boyfriend” “Say that again.” “I clearly said boyfriend.” “Well that’s a new way to ask people out.” before he finds himself being dragged home by Hyunjae who was bragging non-stop about their photoshoot photos.

Maybe he should start finding ways to win over the spot fried chickens had in his boyfriend’s heart. But he knew he did win over the spot on Valentines this year. “I’m more special than fried chicken finally.”.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3 comments and kudos are always appreciated !
> 
> as usual, you can find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/jokerbear913) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/jokerbear913) !
> 
> p.s this is part of a series and i actually have a sunric one... so check it out if u want!


End file.
